


Birthday Wishes and Christmas Dreams

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2020, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara glanced up, a small smile curving on her lips at the sight of the object of her thoughts.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: CaptainCanary2020SecretSanta





	Birthday Wishes and Christmas Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranger_of_Estel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my Captain Canary Secret Santa gift for @Ranger_of_Estel! It got a bit serious, but has a happy ending. I hope you enjoy it.

It was late on the Waverider, but Sara was wide awake. She hadn't even bothered trying to sleep, not with so much running through her brain tonight. 

Leonard Snart - her Leonard - was alive. They'd found him in the time stream near where the Oculus had exploded when they'd gone back to make sure the "Legion of Doom" hadn't left any surprises behind after they'd been defeated. 

They'd put him in her old room, now that she'd officially moved into the Captain's quarters. 

"Isn't this cozy?" a familiar drawl said from the doorway. 

Sara glanced up, a small smile curving on her lips at the sight of the object of her thoughts; as if she'd conjured him. Although if she'd had that power, he would have been found much sooner.

As his words sank in, she glanced around the library. Jax had done a great job when he'd created this room. With the wood paneling and floor, it felt like a room back on Earth, not like they were on a time traveling spaceship. There was a Christmas tree set up near one of the doors, the small twinkling lights glowing softly. The monitor on the wall was displaying a roaring fire, every so often emitting the sound of a log crackling. Sara herself was curled up under a blanket on a comfortable loveseat that someone (probably Nate) had recently fabricated, a book open but unread on her lap.

Her eyes slid back to the man in the doorway who was wearing a black robe over his pajamas. In his hands, he held two mugs in the shape of reindeer heads.

"What are you holding?" Sara giggled. 

"Hot cocoa," Leonard answered, crossing the room to hand Sara one of the mugs. 

"I meant the mugs. Where on Earth did you find these? I know I haven't seen them in our cupboards."

"The West house," Leonard answered. Sara simply raised an eyebrow in question, even as she gestured to the open seat next to her, shifting to make room for him. Leonard sat with one leg curled under his body so his knee pressed lightly against Sara's hip and pulled the blanket to cover his lap, too, with a smirk. "A few years ago I broke into Barry's house - technically Joe West's house - and helped myself to his hot cocoa. They had these mugs."

"They were originally from a store called The Pottery Barn," Gideon helpfully added. "Mr. Snart asked me to fabricate them."

"You broke into Barry's home to make hot cocoa?" Sara asked, doubtfully.

"I broke in to warn him about the Weather Wizard and Trickster's plans, but he wasn't there and I got bored," Leonard clarified.

"Ah yes, the beginnings of your heroism," Sara teased. "So, what, you were feeling nostalgic?"

"I suppose," Leonard admitted. "So much has changed in the past year." He gestured to the room they were in. "This didn't even exist the last time I was on the Waverider. The team has lost and gained members. Makes me wonder if I even have a place here anymore."

"Yes," Sara said emphatically, catching his hand with her free one. Leonard turned his head to meet her eyes. "As long as I'm captain, you will always have a place here, if you want it."

Leonard took a sip of his cocoa, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. Apparently all that time in stasis in the time stream had turned him into a sap.

He cleared his throat after a minute, "Besides, it's Christmas Eve, from what I hear, and it was nearly Christmas when I'd made cocoa at Barry's."

"Technically, it's Christmas Day," Sara said. "It's well after midnight."

"In that case, Happy Birthday," Leonard said, raising his mug. 

"You remembered," Sara said with a grin, clinking her mug against his and taking a sip. The cocoa really was very good. 

"Hasn't been that long for me," he reminded her. "Is that what has you up so late?"

"Not at all." Taking another sip and then a deep breath, she admitted, "I was thinking about me, and you, and me and you."

She heard Leonard's breath catch at those words that had been echoing through her mind for the past year. Words that meant a future with the man sitting next to her that was ripped away before she could even start to contemplate what they could be.

"And what the future might hold, now that I once again have a future?" Leonard guessed. 

"I really wanted you to steal that kiss," Sara admitted. 

"I seem to recall that you stole one first."

"Seemed like it was going to be my only chance to kiss you."

"And that's something you still want? You haven't found someone else while I've been...gone?"

Sara shrugged one shoulder. "I've had a few flings during our travels, but nothing with anyone on board. A part of me was still mourning our lost opportunity."

Leonard plucked the mug from Sara's hand and set both mugs on the floor before sliding closer to her. 

He was watching her so intently that Sara couldn't help smiling. She hooked one leg over his, using it to pull him even closer as she leaned forward to meet his lips. 

"My Assassin," Leonard breathed against her lips before closing the remaining distance between them. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer.

Sara whimpered into the kiss, a single tear escaping her eye to roll down her cheek until it landed against Leonard's thumb. He brushed the tear away, drawing back to search her eyes. 

"It was a happy tear, I promise," Sara said. "I just never thought this would happen. It's the best birthday present a girl could ask for."

With a hand on the back of Leonard's neck, she drew him back to her waiting lips, not wanting to waste another moment thinking about the past year without him. Not when they could be doing this for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
